Six Feet Under the Stars
by RachShadyx
Summary: Cute Rog/Mimi Fluff. Its a song fic by the all time low called Six feet under the stars. Read and Review please!


A/N: This is my first song fic

**A/N: This is my first song fic. The song is called Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low**

"Roger Davis why are you bringing me to the beach? It's in the middle of fucking December and its only gonna be colder by the water!" The feline crossed her arms and stared up at her boy friend. He was totally up to something. Roger Davis does not just do something for the hell of it. Oh he had a plan….and Mimi was going to find out what it was.

"Oh come on Meems. A guy can't have a nice day planned out for his girlfriend?" Mimi let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "NO! Are you kidding me? Roger Davis you never just randomly up and do something like this. Now tell me what it is and I'll consider going." She shot him an evil smirk and he gaped at her. "Your coming Marquez. I'll fucking drag you." The Latina laughed and started to back away from him. "Make me Davis!" But Roger was persistent and walked closer to his oh so attractive lover.

"Oh I will!" Roger encased Mimi in his arms, the two laughing and just holding onto each other as they chased one another around the loft.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
From the docks downtown  
It's been getting late for days  
And I feel myself deserving of a little time off  
We can kick it here for hours  
And just mouth off about the world  
And how we know it's going straight to hell_

"Must you always bring Stoli with you every time we go out?" Mimi teased as she laid down on the blanket next to Roger. "Duh. Don't complain I saw you sneaking a few sips before." She laughed and hit his chest playfully before sitting up a little. Her auburn eyes scanned the rest of the beach. They were the only ones there….It almost seemed eerie since she's never been to the beach and not seen anyone. The rocker sat up next to Mimi and kissed her cheek gently. "You okay babe?"

Tilting her head to the side she placed a small sweet kiss on his lips. "I'm fine." Smiling she rested a hand on his cheek before leaning in again. The rocker pulled back and kissed her forehead. The cold air made the Latina shiver as she moved into Roger's body more. "It's fucking cold." He laughed and handed her the bottle of Stoli. "It'll make you warmer." She took the bottle from him and rolled her eyes. "You asshole." She teased before knocking back the liquor.

_Pass me another bottle, honey  
The Jaeger's so sweet  
But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

Meet me on Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars

"Mimi I love you." The buzzed Latina looked up at her boyfriend and laughed a little. "I know Rog. I love you toooo." Curling up into his body she dug her arms into the sleeves of his jacket to warm herself up a little more. The rocker looked up at the sky, noticing how there actually were stars out. Odd since they were only six or seven miles from the city, but oh well. It added the perfect touch to there night. "Still cold?" He mumbled into her ear as they cuddled more.

"Freezing." She responded. Roger kissed her forehead and sat up a little. "Fire time then." Mimi sat straight up and quirked an eyebrow. "What?" The song writer stood up and walked away. "I'll be right back." He called back. "You better be!" Mimi laughed before falling back into the blankets that Roger brought with them.

I should have known better than to call you out  
(On a night like this, a night like this)  
If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground  
(But I'm all right like this, all right like this)  
I'm gonna roll the dice  
Before you sober up and get gone  
I'm always in over my head

Roger protectively held Mimi in his arms, snuggling his face into her neck to keep his nose warm. "I can't believe you stole a barbeque from the picnic area. That's public property Rog…." He laughed and squeezed her tighter. "I only stole the charcoal so I could keep it going okay?" She tilted her head back and smirked before he planted another kiss on her lips, before moving to her forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin. She giggled at the feeling of his lips on her skin. It made her warmer.

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two_  
_Six feet under the stars_"Would you care to take a walk with me Marquez?" Mimi groaned a bit since she just got comfortable and shook her head. "You'll have to carry me." The rocker laughed. "I have no issue with that." Roger picked her up in his arms and stood up. Mimi shrieked and kicked her legs since she didn't know he would actually do it. "ROGER DAVIS!" She laughed and held onto his neck for dear life. "Drop me and I'll fucking kill you!" Roger laughed and started to run to the shore line, the cold sand making it harder for him to run.

Once they were down to the water Roger put Mimi down so that her feet were in the water. "FUCKING SHIT. ROGERRRRRRR." Mimi jumped back up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him to the ground. "Such a jerk." He smiled. "But you love me anyway!" He said childishly. "Oh just shut up and kiss me." The two shared a hot passionate kiss, the sand getting mangled in Rogers bleach blonde spikes and Mimi's brunette curls as they fought to be on top of on another.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day  
Overdressed and underage  
Do you really need see an ID?  
This is embarrassing as hell  
But I can cover for it so well  
When we're six feet under the stars_They laid breathless in each others arms just holding onto one another. There legs were entire twined and Roger's jacket was there blanket. They were cold and shivering, but they had one another to keep each other satisfied. That's all the couple really needed…._each other_. "Meems will you marry me?" Mimi sat up at that questioned and looked directly into her boy friends green eyes. "What?" Roger sat up too and held onto Mimi's hands before letting out a small breath. "I want to be bound to you forever. I want us to be together physically and spiritually. I want on my gravestone to read beloved husband. I want to marry you."

Mimi could feel her heart beat against her skeletal frame. He was serious? Mimi never pictured herself to walk down the aisle before….that was always a hidden dream that she knew couldn't happen. She always thought she'd be dead before she found a guy who would love her unconditionally. "yes."

That one word melted Roger's heart. He leaped foreword and caught his _fiancé _in a kiss. They were final. There love for one another bonded them and forever the couple will be husband and wife.

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars  
_**Six feet under the stars****A/N: Tell me what you think! Reviews are Jesus. **


End file.
